legendsofterrisfandomcom-20200215-history
Ringdancer
Ringdancer was born in the Dark Elf Temple of Dandyloe's Despair. Her mother, Spellsong, was a Human Battlemage of Terris who was captured, and given to Rashka, Ring's Father, as a slave. Surprising many, Rashka took Spellsong as a mate. They were forbidden to have children, and although this hurt them both terribly, they did comply to the rules. Until the night they were both too caught up in the passions of their own love... Spellsong discovered she was pregnant, and in fear for his mate's life, his child's life, and even his own, Rashka vowed to do whatever he could to keep them all safe. When word finally got out that Spellsong was pregnant, the Inner Council laid down the laws. If the babe could pass for a Dark Elf, she would be spared the life of slavery. Otherwise, she would be a slave for life. Rashka would not hear of this. He knew that the babe would not be of his coloring. It was impossible. On the night of the baby's birth, he helped his wife flee the Dark Elf Temple. Giving her one name to use in Tranos, he helped her flee the Temple and never look back. But as the sun's rays floated above the trees, Rashka began to feel the effects of the sun against his Dark Elf skin. Within hours, he was dead. Spellsong, holding her husband, weeped for what seemed a lifetime, until the hungry cries of the baby came forth. Slowly taking up the child, she cuddled it to her breast, and fled the location. Entering into Tranos, she discovered that the name Rashka had given her belonged to a Knight of the Knight's Guild! As she knocked on his door, her apprehension raised. When the door opened her heart stopped. The tall Knight stared down into Spellsong's eyes and, for a moment, no one moved nor spoke. Spellsong explained who she was quickly, telling him all that happened. Within minutes the Knight had her inside, comfortable and resting as he cooked her a warm meal. The babe was asleep in a chest nearby. Simak, the Knight before her, listened to her as she told what happened in detail. He sat with her all night and helped her with the baby. He asked her to stay with him, until she could get on her feet. Spellsong felt very blessed, and very thankful. The days ahead were filled with a new sense of hope, and things settled into a comfortable path. One day Spellsong answered the door to discover a mob of cloaked figures before her. Thinking quickly, she shut the door and bolted it, running back to the babe. As the babe slept quietly Spellsong muttered a few words of magic. Within seconds, she jestured to the babe, and it dissapeared into mists of Lurk. Spellsong gently moved the babe, still in the drawer, to the back of a closet and shut the door softly behind her. As she muttered another Lurk spell, the doors were burst open... ---- Simak came home to a house turned inside out and Spellsong's limp body that lay across the floor of his living room. Tears of pain and anguish fell down his face, and Simak roared in rage, heading to the back of the house, searching for the monsters who did this. As he stepped into the bedroom where Spellsong and the babe slept, he could not see the babe anywhere. In a panic he started to cry out for the child, searching the house. Suddenly figures folded into the hallway. Behind him, in front of him. Within seconds he was down and covered with the cloaked foes.. Simak awoke with the faces of Knights and friends around him. He glanced around. Several healers were muttering spells and gesturing to him. Simak searched for Spellsong's face, but couldn't find her. When he asked, he was told she had not met Naria..but had gone on. Simak's despair was furthered when the babe was not found. Crying in anguish over the loss of his new found loves, he failed to hear the babe crying in the closet. But one Knight friend, Blueheart, did. He handed the babe over to Simak and smiled. Simak rejoiced and held the lass as if his life depended on her very being. Friends and family gathered, and together they were able to heal the deep wounds that had been caused that day. When Simak announced that he was to care for the babe, many thought the old Knight had gone insane, but when his loving eyes fell to her own, everyone knew that it was just the right thing to do. The day he went to register the babe as a citizen, he was asked for a name. Simak was shocked, he never new the babe's name. Spellsong had always called her "my love" or some such pet name. Simak blinked at the babe, and the Tranos Scribe glanced at him closely over his spectacles. "Sir? A name...?" Simak stared down at the dark haired baby girl. A small ring of curls danced across her forehead. Simak smiled. "Ringdancer..." The scribe didn't even blink at the name, and scribbled it down neatly. He handed the scroll over to Simak and smiled. "Welcome to Terris, and Tranos, Ringdancer, daughter of Simak and Spellsong." Simak blinked. He glanced at the scribe then at the scroll. Written in lovely letters at the bottom ,the Scribe had listed him as the father...he was about ready to tell him otherwise, when a soft whisper of a noise made him turn his head. Spellsong and Rashka's misty faces beamed at him from behind Naria's beautiful face. Simak let out a deep breath and nodded. "Aye, she's my daughter..." A bright smile lit up his face. From that day on, Simak was Ringdancer's father. Constantly there, always there for her, and making her do her best. At the age of fifteen, he allowed Ringdancer to study some magic with a few friends, and get a small job in the Knight's Guild Stables. Soon she was learning her trades for her future. Right before her eighteenth birthday, a huge invasion occurred. Ringdancer was busy in the stables preparing mounts, Simak was called out to fight, and swiftly left the area. Ringdancer could still feel the kiss on her forehead from him as he headed out, could still see his smile as he rode off into the skies. Simak never came back, and was never seen again. Ringdancer, upon hearing about her missing father, searched near and far for him in the lands. Finally, believing that the worst had happened, she went home to Tranos to an empty house, and an empty heart. The next day, after getting only a few items from the home, Ringdancer left the house, and Tranos, and headed for Devardec. Within hours of entering Devardec, she was a member of the Adventurer's Guild, and learning the ways of being a good fighter. A few months after that, just months into her training, she became a Knight's Guild Member. Through the teachings of such Knights as Voderic, Sordain, Elwing, Kina, Xandria, Alcestis, Blackbow, Sicarious-Dracorum, Ungabunga, and Blueheart...she became a true Knight. ---- Much Time has passed since Ring joined the Knight's Guild. She was able to work hard and achieve many things in the Guild, and with the Guild. Due to so many changes and things happening within the Guild itself, Ring felt it was time for her to leave. She had become a Guild Officer only a year before her departure, but it was time for her to go. Her Marriage to Madbaron finally came to pass! After such a long and loving romance, they finally became husband and wife! With her new freedom, Ring is able to concentrate on her love of Households in Terris, and her love of her family, and Temple. With Madbaron's love, there are no boundries in life, and Ring is growing used to that! Her children from her previous marriage, Kerovan, Shanaya, and Ziantha, are all grown and living their own lives. Ziantha is on walk about with a group of adventurers. Kerovan is a Ranger Assassin, and Shanaya is a Monk in the Monk's Guild under the watchful eye of Madbaron! Ring and Madbaron are looking forward to their new house in the lands..and their new life!